Vampire Knight:Truth or Dare EXTREME
by TakumaIchijoluver
Summary: Me and my friend drag the vampire knight crew to our lair for a truth and dare tv show! Expect RANDOMNESS, CRAZINESS, PAIN, COCA-COLA, and EXTREMENESS! Sorry if the summary sucks!
1. Show Commercial

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO SORRY IF IT SUCKS! PLEASE REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT! ONLY MY CHARACTER NIKKI AND MY FRIEND OWNS HIS CHARACTER MIGUEL!

* * *

"Hello people Nikki here! And I'm here to promote my truth or dare show with all the vampire knight characters. The show is called: Vampire Knight Truth or Dare EXTREME! Hahahhahhahhahha! You will see Yuki, Zero, Kaname, Aido, Kain, Takuma (yeah he's so hot), Shiki, Rima, and Ruka (possibly Rido and Ichiru) go through extreme dares and tell their deep dark secrets!" Nikki said laughing in a creepy tone.

"RAPE!" a mysterious voice yelled."Not now Miguel (BTW he's my very perverted co-host) I'm promoting our new show and I'll push Kain on top of you later." Nikki said."Not that rape! This RAPE" Miguel shouted pushing the door to Nikki's bedroom open to reveal Kaname on top of Zero.

"OH HELL NO! MY ROOM IS NOT FOR YOU TWO TO RAPE EACH OTHER AND WHY ARE YOU RAPING EACH OTHER IN MY ROOM!" Nikki yelled."WE'RE NOT RAPING EACH OTHER!" Zero yelled."Then why is Kaname on top of you?" Nikki asked.

Miguel cuts in front of Nikki and looks at the camera. "Nobody needs to know the answer to that! And yes I'm Nikki's co-host so we're both co-hosting the show! And you better send in some dares like YAOI and such and Kaname and Zero…." Miguel said."OKAY! Enough of that!" Nikki shouted.

"HI NIKKI-CHAN MIGUEL-CHAN!" Takuma said happily as he walks in."TAKUMA-KUN! HI!" Nikki shouts happily before she fangirl screams."She's crazy for Takuma if you haven't already guessed" Miguel said."Oh is this a promo what for?" Takuma asked."It's for-" Nikki started.

"Nothing it's a secret, remember Nikki" Miguel interrupted as he glares at Nikki.

"Oh yeah, sorry I can't tell you Takuma" Nikki said."Oh it's alright Nikki; I have to go anyway see ya later" Takuma said."BYE TAKUMA-KUN!" Nikki shouted as she waves him goes to take a seat on a chair

"Back to the matter at hand the person who pushed me on top of Kiryu has gold eyes" Kaname said. Miguel now has sunglasses on. "Gold eyes you say?" Miguel said."He also has black hair with green highlights" Zero said. Miguel now has a hood on. "Wow that guy must really like the color green" he said.

"He also had a Coca-Cola bottle with him" Kaname said. Miguel now has a bottle shaped thing stuffed in his sleeve."He was being really perverted" Kaname said."What kind people are in this dirty, dirty world?" Miguel asked.

"He also was wearing a Converse" Kaname said. Miguel tip-toed out of the room."Where'd Miguel go?" Zero asked."He disappeared. Now I need to go disinfect my room" Nikki said.

"We weren't nude" Zero said.

"And we were only on your bed" Kaname said.

"Still…"Nikki said.

* * *

"PLEASE SEND IN ALL YOUR QUESTIONS OR DARES AND WE WILL GET STARTED AS SOON AS POSSIBLE" Nikki shouted.

"SEND OR I WILL MIND RAPE YOU" Miguel shouted.

"Miguel don't scare them away! They won't send their questions and dares in!" Nikki said.

"Fine but please send questions in or Nikki will haunt you!"Miguel said.

"MIGUEL!"Nikki shouted.

"Fine!" Miguel said.

"PLEASE SEND IN ALL DARES AND QUESTIONS AND PLEASE REVIEW!" Nikki and Miguel shouted.

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT! I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER NIKKI AND MY FRIEND OWNS HIS CHARACTER MIGUEL!


	2. Master Miguel and TickingPockyBox Part 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT ONLY THE OC'S!

I SPLIT THIS CHAPTER INTO TWO PARTS CUZ IT WILL BE REALLY REALLY LONG IF I DON'T T_T NYAA

I HAVE TO REWRITE THIS STORY INTO THE RIGHT FORMAT OR THIS STORY WILL BE DELETED.I WILL TRY AND FIX IT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!SORRY!

* * *

** Epsiode 1 Part 1: Master Miguel and the ticking pocky box part 1**

"NO! NO MIGUEL DO NOT RAPE KAIN! NO DO NOT TAKE OFF HIS CLOTHES! MIGUEL WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT CONDOM!" Nikki yelled.**"**ITS NOT RAPE IF HE ENJOYS IT!" Miguel yelled.**"**No!" Nikki shouted as she looks at the screen. "Miguel we're on the air!" Miguel looks at the screen and stops baring his fangs. "Oh…well this is awkward….." Miguel said.

"It's not what it looks like" Kain mouths to the camera.

"Yes it's exactly what it looks like" Nikki mouths to the camera as she moves in front of Kain and Miguel. "Welcome to the first episode of…Vampire Knight: Truth or Dare EXTREME! Me and my perverted co-host over there" Nikki said pointing with her thumb at Miguel, who is still on top of Kain. "Will be giving the Vampire Knight cast truth or dare questions from the viewers!The first episode is an hour long! Miguel get off Kain right now!"

**"**Where the hell are we?" Zero asked.

"You're in our super secret lair!" Nikki said excitedly.**"**I'm going to the washroom" Miguel said as he gets off Kain. He starts to walk but trips over a cord. As he's falling he hits a light switch with his arm. The lights turn on to reveal a bedroom.**"**Uh…..why are we in a bedroom? Better yet why are we in Nikki's bedroom?" Zero asked.**"**W-we we're on a budget. We only have $25 and Miguel used $10 for poutines!" Nikki , who is back on top of Kain trying to rape him, turns and sees the camera pointed at him. "W-what poutines taste really good" Miguel said.

**"**Miguel get your dirty butt over here, Kain go sit beside Aido!" Nikki shouted. Miguel walks over to Nikki sulking. Kain goes over to Aido to sit beside him.**"**Oh, is this why you made a promo Nikki-chan?" Takuma asked happily. "Wait,was that why there was a camera in your room?" Kaname asked shocked.

**"**Yeah,this is what the promo was for Takuma-kun!" Nikki saids as she starts to giggle. She then turns away from the group. "He called me Nikki-chan!We're one step closer to becoming a couple" Nikki said happily as she starts to fangirl scream quietly.

**"**Did she even hear me?" Kaname asked.

**"**No,no she didn't. She's thinking about Takuma. She won't even notice what's around 't even hear you unless something happens to Takuma." MIguel explained. **"**Fine I'll flick his ear" Aido said. **"**Don't hurt me,don't hurt my ears!" Takuma cried as he puts his hands to his ears and curls into a ball with tears in his eyes.

**"**That's a bad idea you blonde twit!" Miguel shouted.**"**No its not and I'm not a blonde twit! I'm a rich blonde twit!" Aido shouted.**"**Takuma looks so cute curled up in a ball!" Nikki said happily.**"**She's creepy like that" Aido said.**"**She's not creepy like that she actually is cute like that" Takuma said happily.

Everybody (except Nikki who is still in fantasy land) turned to look at starts to blush and says "W-what,I can't say that she looks cute"**"**I am so flicking your ear" Aido said.**"**NO!" Takuma shouted as he places his hands back over his ears and curls back into a ball.**"**Don't say I didn't warn you,you twit" Miguel said looking at Aido.

Aido gets up from the floor, walks over to Takuma, kneels in front of him, takes Takuma's hand from his ear, and flicks it.**"**OW!You didn't have to do it so hard!" Takuma shouted.A figure quickly moved in of Aido.

**"**Why the hell did you hurt Takuma you twit?" Nikki said glaring at Aido.

**"**Hey only i can call Aido a twit!" Miguel shouted.**"**Shut it Miguel!" Nikki shouted. She then turns back to Aido. "Be prepared to die!" Nikki shouted as she grabs Aido by the front of his pulls Nikki away from Aido."We have a show to do!" Miguel said."Oh yeah...lets start" Nikki said as she and Miguel sat on her bed.

"Hey why do you get to sit on the bed?" Aido asked.**"**Fine you little whiner" Nikki said as she moves to the floor."Miguel you too"**"**Fine" Miguel said as he moves to the floor.

**"**Okay our first set of questions and dares is from _**Mini Liar!**_First question is for Takuma!" Nikki said happily.**"**Yay!" Takuma said happily."So cute!" Nikki muttered. _**"Mini Liar says Takuma I love you!"**_

**"**I love you too!" Takuma said scoffs and mumbles I bet he loves me more._**If you were in love with Yuki,what do you think Kaname would do to you?"**_**"**I think he'd brutally kill me" Takuma said.**"**I won't brutally kill you Ichijo,I'd chop off your head in one single move" Kaname moves to go sit beside Shiki and says I'm now terrified.

**"**Don't worry Takuma if anyone try to hurt you i'll kill them!Next question is for Kaname!_**If you were stranded on an island what would you do?"** _Nikki read.**"**I think I would just look at the beautiful ocean in front of me" Kaname said.**"**Seriously dude that's what you'll do" Miguel said.

"Now a question for Aido" Nikki said."Yes!" Aido said happily._**"What's your fav blood type?"**_ Nikki read.**"**Excellent question I love all blood types!" Aido said happily.

Nikki starts whispering to Miguel.**"**What are they whispering about?" Yuki asked."I don't know but it must be horrible" Kaname said."Kaname come with me" Miguel said as he walks to the door.**"**Why?" Kaname asked.**"**I need you to...help me with something" Miguel said.**"**What?" Kaname asked."Just follow me" Miguel said a little irraitated.

Kaname got up and follows Miguel out of the room.**"**Let's continue. The following statement/question is for Ruka._**I was told by Kaname that he loves you. What are your comments on this?**_**"**H-h-he loves me!OH MY GOD!I wonder when he'll confess!Then we'll get married and have kids!We'll be one big happy family!Our life will be full of joy and happiness!Our kids will be named-" Ruka gushed.

**"**JUST KIDDING!" Nikki yelled.**"**WHAT?" Ruka yelled.**"**It was a trick from Mini Liar()" Nikki said."WHAT!So Kaname doesn't actually love me?" Ruka asked.**"**HECK NO!He doesn't love you!He doesn't even know you exist!" Nikki said happily."Why you little-" Ruka started.

"Time to move on to the dares!Miguel can you bring Kaname back in now!" Nikki shouted cutting Ruka off.**"**Finally!" Miguel shouted as he opens the door and walks in with Kaname and sits beside Nikki while Kaname sat in his spot.**"**First dare is for _**Zero,I want you to cosplay Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon**._" Nikki read.

"No" Zero stated.

"Ya have to" Nikki said.

**"**No" Zero said once again.

**"**I'll tell Miguel to mind rape you" Nikki said.

**"**Fine" Zero said as he takes the Tuxedo Mask costume and goes to the bathroom to change

**(10 minutes later)**

**"**What took you so long?" Nikki and Miguel both said at the same time."This costume is so damn confusing!" Zero shouted."What's so confusing about a tuxedo?" Nikki asked.**"**EVERYTHING" all the guys said."Okay... now Zero strut your stuff!" Nikki said walks in glaring.

**"**Come on like what Nikki said strut your stuff!" Takuma said happily."That sounds so wrong" Miguel said.**"**Yeah Zero work it,work it,work it" Nikki said happily.**"**Can you do it for me Zero?" Yuki asked giving Zero puppy dog sighs and begins posing.**"**Yeah work it,work it,work it" Nikki said pulls out camera and starts taking pictures."Blackmail city,bribe city,ebay city he said as he starts laughing all creepy.

**"**What?" Zero asked angrily.

Miguel hides camera behind his back and says "Nothing..."**"**K Zero your done. Now sit down!" Nikki shouted.**"**Can't I take the costume off?" Zero asked.**"**No!sit down!" Nikki grumbles as he sits down.**"**Next dare is for Takuma!" Nikki said happily.**"**Yay!" Takuma said mumbles really,really cute.""_**K your dare Takuma is to kiss Nikki on the lips**_" Nikki read.

Nikki freezes and looks back at the question card and a smile slowly crept on her face.**"**HECK YES!FINALLY A QUESTION THAT MAKES SENSE IN THIS FORSAKEN WORLD!" Nikki yells happily."All the questions make sense" Aido said.**"**Shut up Aido!This is the best day of my life!Takuma-kun gets to kiss me!" Nikki squealed.

Takuma blushes and moves closer to Nikki."I get to kiss Nikki I can't mess this up!I can't,I can't,I can't" Takuma said in his mind. "Are you ready Nikki?" Takuma asked.

Nikki was applying strawberry lip gloss to her lips and mumbling "I hate wearing lip gloss but today's worth it" "Oh I'm ready!" Nikki said happily as she moved closer to Takuma.

Both Takuma and Nikki's lips moved closer to each other until they touched. Miguel pulls out a camera and starts taking pictures.

**"**I thought Ichijo would hesitate" Shiki said.**"**I think Ichijo secretly likes her" Rima and Nikki ended their kiss at the same time"I KISSED TAKUMA!YES!ONE OF MY LIFE LONG GOALS ARE COMPLETED!" Nikki yelled as she fangirl screams and then faints.**"**NIKKI-CHAN!ARE YOU ALRIGHT!COME ON!DON'T DIE!" Takuma yelled.

**"**She just fainted she's not going to die idiot." Aido said."You don't know that!" Takuma said as he starts fanning Nikki with a Japanese pokes Nikki in the arm and when she didn't react an evil smile crept on his face"Nikki's out !Listen up!I'm the ruler now!" Miguel shouted as he gets out a whip out of nowhere."BOW DOWN TO YOUR MASTER!" Miguel yelled.

Everyone bows except Zero and Kaname.

Miguel points at Zero and Kaname with whip and shouted "Bow down to your MASTER!"**"**I am not bowing to some fifteen-year-old" Kaname said.**"**Neither am I" Zero said.**"**You just made a HUGE mistake" Miguel starts whipping Kaname and Zero.

**"**Now who is your MASTER?"Miguel asked."You are" Kaname and Zer*both bows to Miguel*

**"**As it should.I'M THE MASTER!" Miguel yelled as he gets his machine gun and shoots bullets into wall which forms the words MIGUEL RULEZ.

**"**You just wasted your bullets" Aido said.

"I have hundreds of these." Miguel said pulling out another machine gun.

"He's got hundreds of these?He is creepy!" the Vampire Knight cast thought.

"This is going to be fun!" Miguel said smiling all creepy like.

* * *

**"**I AM THE MASTER!ALL BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!" Miguel shouted.

**"**You can't force the viewers to bow down to you" Aido said.

**"**Are you contradicting me?" Miguel asked glaring at Aido.

**"**No..." Aido said looking a little scared.

**"**Yes you are! IT'S WHIPPING TIME!" Miguel yelled as he took out a whip and starts whipping Aido.

**"**HELP ME!" Aido yelled.

**"**No" the rest of the Vampire Knight cast mouthed,shook they're heads, and tried to sneak out of the room.

"NOBODY MOVE OR YOU WILL BE WHIPPED" Miguel yelled as he was still whipping Aido.

The rest of the Vampire Knight cast freezes in they're tracks.

**"**SUFFER MY WRATH!" Miguel yelled.

"Help me..." Aido said weakly.

PART 1 IS COMPLETE!PART 2 MIGHT BE UP BY NEXT WEEK!STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT HOW CRAZY MIGUEL GET'S WITH POWER,WHAT POSITION MIGUEL PUT ZERO AND KANAME IN,WHAT CLOTHING TAKUMA's WEARING,WHERE MIGUEL SENDS YUKI,KAIN,RUKA,RIMA,AND SHIKI,MORE DARES AND QUESTIONS,AND A SURPRISE!

EXPECT MORE RANDOMNESS AND CRAZINESS AND MAYBE SOME PEOPLE GETTING MAIMED :0!BYE FOR NOW

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Master Miguel and TickingPockyBox Part 2

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!I ONLY OWN THE OCs**

**THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE FOR SENDING IN QUESTIONS AND DARES: Mini Liar,Shinigamilover2,Mystique Madjik,Asuragetsfalconedpunched,Quiet Harmony-chan,Tomi the fox,and cronapower**

* * *

**Episode 1 Part 2: Master Miguel and the Ticking Pocky Box**

**(1 day later)**

*Nikki wakes up to find her room as a lava pit. Gets up and finds Aido chained to a wall, Kaname chained over top of Zero to make it look like Kaname is raping Zero. Miguel is sitting on a throne of skulls with a crown on his head*

**Nikki:** How long have I been out?

**Aido:** One day. One bloody day.

**Miguel:** Shut up you blonde twit*turns head and sees Nikki standing there*Oh…Nikki you're awake.

**Nikki:** What the hell did you do to my room? Where's my bed, my curtains, and all the other stuff?

**Miguel:** It was arranged somewhere else

**(Headmaster's room)**

**Kaien:** What the?*sees Nikki's stuff in his room*Why's this stuff here? It's not supposed to be here until next week!

**(Back to Nikki's room, I mean lava pit)**

**Nikki:** Where is the rest of the cast? We can't do a show without them! If you killed them you're paying the lawsuits!

**Miguel:** No, no I didn't kill them*grabs a remote and presses a button*

*Giant TV screen descends from the ceiling and turns on to show a room with a table with teacups and cookies and small cakes. Yuki, Kain, Shiki, Rima, and Ruka dressed up in different costumes sitting around the table. Another girl was sitting at the head of the table also in a costume*

**Shiki:** I think I'd rather take Miguel's torture than this

**Kain:** Yeah, me too

**Girl:** Would you like some more tea?

**Yuki:** Y-yes*holds tea cup out to the girl and girl pours tea*

**Rima:** *whispers to Ruka*we can't risk that girl to scream and lock us in the closet again.

**Ruka:** *whispers to Rima*I know. I almost got stabbed by one of those spikes in the closet.

**Girl:** Would you like more cookies? Or cakes?*holds out a plate of cookies and cakes*

**Yuki, Rima, Ruka, Kain, and Shiki:** *raises hand*Y-yes

*TV turns off and goes up into a ceiling*

**Nikki:** You sent them to Mikuru's?

**Miguel:** Yes

**Nikki:** One person is missing*grabs Miguel by the collar and pulls him to her face*tell me where Takuma is or I will kill you! You better not of hurt him

**Miguel:** He's in the kitchen making cookies

**Nikki:** TAKUMA!*drops Miguel and runs out of the room*

**Miguel:** Now to do something I've always wanted to do

**Nikki:** I thought you were going to rape Kain

**Miguel:** Not that but I should have kept Kain here damnit. This!*takes out markers and draws on Aido's face*

**Nikki:** Whatever.*disappears from doorway to go to the kitchen*

**Aido:** *sarcastically*Thanks for freeing us

**Zero:** I will never live this down

**Kaname:** Me neither

**(In the kitchen)**

**Takuma:** Miguel is quite scary when he has power*while making cookies*

**Nikki:** *peeks in behind a wall*

*Nikki sees Takuma getting cookies from an oven in a maid outfit*

**Nikki:** *sees Takuma in a maid outfit**in her mind*Oh my gosh Takuma looks cute! Why did Miguel give him a maid outfit to wear? And why is it so short? Perverted Miguel. But he does look cute!*gets nosebleed**in mind still*no, no, no why am I getting a nosebleed?

*Nikki's blood dripped onto the floor and wouldn't stop bleeding*

**Takuma:** *sniffs the air and straightens his back so he's standing**mumbles*I smell blood.*turns around*Nikki-chan! What are you doing here and why do I smell your blood?

**Nikki:** *leans against the door frame* Wha? I'm not bleeding*has hands over her nose*

**Takuma:** How come your blood is dripping on the floor from your face?*moves towards Nikki*

**Nikki:** Uh….it's red food coloring!

**Takuma:** *removes Nikki's hand from her nose*OH MY GOD NIKKI! What happened to your nose? There's blood everywhere!*runs to get a wet rag and started cleaning Nikki's nose*Here!

**Nikki:** Y-you don't have to do that! I c-can do it!

**Takuma:** NO! L-let me do it for you!*still cleaning Nikki's nose*Wow you have a big nosebleed! It won't stop!

**Nikki:** *starts blushing*It just started to bleed out of nowhere.*starts licking the blood off one of her hands*

**Takuma:** *starts blushing too*Now I really feel like a maid.

**Nikki: **Oh yeah your in a maid's outfit*looks at Takuma and her nosebleed intensifies*NO,WHY WON"T IT STOP!

**Takuma: **Hold this to your nose unitl it stops*puts Nikki's hands on the rag and moves his hands away*

**Nikki: **Oh your hands are covered in blood!

**Takuma: **Oh it's okay!*starts licking his hands*

**Nikki: **My blood is on your hands though!

**Takuma: ***still licking his hands*Your blood tastes good though*smiles*

**Nikki: **R-really?

**Takuma: ***starts laughing*Your voice sounds funny

**Nikki:** *still has hands around the rag pressed to her nose*No it doesn't!

**Takuma:** *still laughing* Yes it does!

**Nikki:** Shut up!

**Takuma:** *grinning* Ah I have to get the cookies from the oven

**Nikki:** How many batches do you have to make?

**Takuma:** Until we run out of ingredients

**Nikki:** How many batches have you made so far?

**Takuma:** 20

**Nikki:** 20? Miguel's gonna eat all that?

**Takuma:** I think so*bends slightly to take cookies out of the oven*

**Nikki:** *sees something accidentally and her nosebleed intensifies again*Ahhh more blood is pouring out!

**Takuma:** Eh why?*still taking cookies out of oven*

**Nikki:** Nevermind my nosebleed.I don't think you should bend even the slightest.

**Takuma:** Why?

**Nikki:** Because Icould see part of your teddy bear boxers*turns head away*

**Takuma:** *Immediatly stands up straight and dusts his dress**turns around and blushes*S-sorry you had to see 's just gave me this short maid outfit and told me to wear it or he'd chain me to the wall too.

**Nikki:** *turns to look at Takuma*That little pervert!I'm going to pour alll his Coca-Cola down the drain and-

**Takuma:** Nikki he didn't hurt me.*waves hands in front of him*

**Nikki:** Still.I have to go.I need to see if Miguel destroyed my room even more.

**Takuma:** K Bye Nikki-chan!*waves*

**Nikki:** Bye Takuma-kun!*waves back and goes into hallway*

**(Back in the lava pit)**

**Aido:** STOP DRAWING ON MY BEAUTIFUL,BEAUTIFUL FACE!*says while moving his head around*

**Miguel:** STOP MOVING!*wrestling with Aido's head*

**Nikki:** *in the hallway*MIGUEL!WHAT KIND OF PERVERTED SOUL DO YOU OWN!

**Miguel:** Crap,she's coming*drops markers and runs to sit on his throne*

**Nikki:** *enters room*WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE TAKUMA WEAR THAT SHORT MAID DRESS!

**Miguel:** He's my servant and I thought you'd enjoy the view.*looks at Nikki's blood covered hands and bloody rag*Looks like you did.

**Nikki: **WHAT VIEW?

**Miguel:** This view*presses button on remote and the giant screen came down from the ceiling*

*screen turns on to reveal Takuma and Nikki in the zooms in on Nikki just as she got the is still on Nikki as blood poured from her nose*

*screen truns to black and goes back into the ceiling*

**Nikki:** What the hell?

**Miguel:** See you are just as perverted as I am

**Nikki:** I'm going to the bathroom to clean my face*starts walking but stops*There better not be any cameras in there

**Miguel:** *looks away*Then you better not go in there

**Nikki:** I'll give you 5 seconds to run

**Miguel:** *starts walking*You can't even catch me

**Nikki:** ONE!*starts chasing Miguel*

**Miguel:** NOT FAIR!THAT WASN'T EVEN 5 SECONDS*running*

**Nikki:** You know I take cheap shots*grabs Miguel before he can run out of the room*

**Miguel:** NOOOOOOOOOOOO!*yells as the door starts closing*I'm not ready to die yet!

*door closes and Miguel's screams could be heard*

**(1 hour later)**

**Nikki:** Welcome back viewers!My room is back to I must apologize for Miguel's behaviour*glares at Miguel*

**Miguel:** *in a corner lying face down in a pool of his own blood*Owwwww...

**Nikki:** Miguel get out of Zero's emo corner

**Zero:** Since when is it my emo corner?

**Nikki:** Since I unchained you,you crawled in that corner and started being alll emo like

**Miguel:** *drags his body across the floor beside Nikki*Nikki your're a devil diguised as a vampire girl

**Nikki:** Well your a perverted devil diguised as a midget vampire boy

**Miguel:** I am not a midget!*trys to hit Nikki*

**Nikki:** *pulls out a bat out of nowhere*You really want to do that?Cuz if you do I'll bash your face in

**Miguel:** *puts his hand down and grumbles*

**Kaname:** Can we start now?

**Nikki:** Oh yeah let's dare is for Kaname.I want you to give Yuki the birds and the bees talk.

**Everyone(except Nikki and Yuki):** *eyes widen*

**Nikki and Yuki: **What's the birds and the bees talk?

**Miguel: **Nikki you never had the birds and the bees talk before?

**Nikki:** If I knew what it was why would I ask?

**Miguel:** Oh you want to it's when a man and a woman is drunk and check into a shitty hotel...

**Nikki:** LALALALA I CANT HEAR YOU!*has hands over ears*

**Miguel:** Fine I'll stop

**Nikki:** Idon't trust you!*still has hands over ears*

**Kaname:** Okay Yuki I'm going to give you the birds and the bees birds are the women and the bees are the a bee and a bird are attracted to each other they become a sometimes they want to take it to the next level so the bird and the bee-** (Author note: I have no idea what the birds and the bees talk is cuz I never had it so sorry if this is wrong)**

**Nikki:** AHHHHH!I'M TO YOUNG TO HEAR THIS!

**Kaname:** *sighs and whispers the rest to Yuki*

**Yuki:** *eyes go wide with terror*

**Nikki:** Are you done?

**Kaname:** Yes I am

**Nikki:** Finally*uncovers ears*

**Miguel:** And the man and the women go on the bed and take each other's clothes off and the man doesn't have a condom-

**Nikki:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!STOP!STOP!STOP!

**Zero:** Miguel shut up!

**Nikki:** Thank you Zero.K next dare is for Rido

**All:** RIDO?

*Rido comes crashing through the window*

**Rido:** Hello my beautiful children!

**Miguel:** PEDOPHILE!

**Nikki:** Well duh!We're not his children

**Rido:** I heard my name so im here

**Nikki:** Right...okay Rido your dare is to makeout with Ichiru

**Zero:** NOOOOOO!WHY?*says angrily*

**Rido:** Oh I get to kiss one of the twins*smiles pervertedly*Let me get him*reaches into the sack he brought and pulled Ichiru out*

**Zero:** *jumps up*ICHIRU!*runs and hugs Ichiru*

**Ichiru:** ZERO!*hugs Zero back*

**Miguel:** No twincest stuff please

**Zero and Ichiru:** Twincest?

**Miguel:** am i kidding I'll tell you what twincest is when twin sisters or twin brothers have sexual relationships with each other.

**Zero and Ichiru:** *has a WTF expression on their faces*

**Kain:** What?

**Nikki:** Miguel,what kind of sources do you use to get this information?

**Miguel:** It's classified

**Nikki:** to the make-out with Ichiru

**Ichiru:** Nooo my lips will be contaminated by him!

**Zero:** I won't let Rido do that to you

**Rido:** Step aside*pushes Zero away from Ichiru*Your gonna enjoy this*pulls Ichiru to him and starts to make out with him*

**Zero:** NOOOOOOOOOO*crawls in his emo corner and shouts*

**Miguel:** *takes pictures*These will be put in the gayness file*smiles creepily*

**Aido:** I swear that Rido is the father of Miguel

**Miguel:** *glares at Aido*SHUT UP YOU BLONDE TWIT!

**Aido:** Miguel was supposed to get his mother's nice personality but something went wrong and he ended up with Rido's pevertedness and perverted personality.

**Miguel:** SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWIT!HE IS NOT MY FATHER!

**Nikki:** Okay Miguel break Rido and Ichiru up.I think Ichiru is choking over there

*Ichiru's face is turning blue and Rido has pinned him to the floor making out with him wildly*

**Miguel:** Why do I have to?

**Nikki:** Cuz your the perverted one!So go!

**Miguel:** *grumbles and pulls Ichiru from Rido*

**Rido:** NOOOOOOOO!WHY!*trys to grab Ichiru*

**Nikki:** *grabs Rido*Come with me*teleports out of the room*

**Takuma:** Where'd Nikki-chan go?

**Miguel:** Who teleports to random places

**(10 minutes later)**

**Nikki:** Im back

**Miguel:** What took you so long?

**Nikki:** You know I am horrible with my teleporting powers.I never get where I want to when im teleporting

**Kaname:** So where did you leave him?

**Nikki:** Well I was planning on leaving him in Antarctica but I somehow teleported to a prostitute's went and began looking at the clothing so I ditched him.I think he'll like being in there

**Vampire Knight crew:** You went in a closet!What's a prostitute?

**Miguel:** Seriously you guys dont know what a prostitue is?Well they are...

**Nikki:** Next dare is for Yuki!Yuki I dare you to kiss Aido

**Everyone except Yuki and Aido:** Ohhh...

**Shiki:** You'll be killed Aido

**Rima:** See you on the other side

**Aido:** I wont die!

**Yuki:** Let's just get it over with

*Yuki and Aido move closer to each other and stare at each other*

**Nikki:** Hello?We only got 45 minutes left!Just kiss each other!

*Yuki and Aido just stare at each other*

**Miguel:** Let me help you*walks over to Yuki and Aido and presses their heads together so their lips met*

**Nikki:** Thanks Miguel

*Yuki and Aido quickly went back to their own seats*

**Kaname and Zero:** *glares at Aido*

**Nikki:** Next question is for do you think you could give me a hug and drink my i dont know how he's gonna do that cuz she's not even here...

**Mini Liar:** AIDO!*runs into the room*

**Miguel:** Where the hell did she come from?

**Nikki:** I dont know

**Mini Liar:** Aido give me a hug pretty please!

**Aido:** Sure baby!*hugs Mini Liar*

**Nikki:** *cough*playboy*cough*

**Mini Liar:** Drink my blood too*reveals neck*

**Aido:** YES!*bites Mini Liar and drinks her blood*

**Nikki:** Okay that's enough Aido*pulls Aido from Mini Liar's neck*There are lawsuits againest killing people and I dont wanna go to jail or pay thousands of dollars

**Mini Liar:** Damnit!Oh well bye Aido!*runs out of the room*

**Aido:** Bye baby!

**Nikki:** K,we're finally done the first set of to the next set of following questions/dares is from Shinigamilover2 they're for whats your favorite scary movie?What song by what group describes your personality?ZERO GET OUT OF YOUR EMO CORNER!

**Zero:** *moves back to the group*My favorite scary movie is The cabin in the woods**(Author note:I do not own this movie)**The song that describes my personality is Emo by Blink 182**(Author note:I do not own this song or the group who made this song)**

**Miguel:** That is so emo

**Nikki:** Time for your dare Zero*goes over to Zero and whispers in his ear*

**Zero:** *nods and takes Nikki's phone and goes into the hallway*

**Yuki:** Where's he going with your phone?

**Nikki:** He's gonna order food

*Yuki's phone starts ringing*

**Yuki:** *picks up her phone*hello?

**Scary voice:** I'm coming for you

**Yuki:** What?Who are you?

**Scary voice:** I am Ghostface and im coming to kill you

**Yuki:** What the?

**Ghostface:** Be very kidnap yoou and trap you in an asylum and you'll go is when i'll strike

**Yuki:** T-that's n-n-not t-t-t-true

**Ghostface:** yes it is right coming to get you.

**Yuki:** AHHHHHH!*screams and runs out of the room*

**Kaname:** Yuki!Who the hell was that?

**Nikki:** It was Zero it was his dare said Zero I dare you to prank call Yuki,while using the scream voice changer to make it sound like Ghostface is calling.

**Kaname:** *growls*Kiryu...

**Nikki:** K Zero you can come back in now oh and bring Yuki back in

*Zero comes back in dragging Yuki who is screaming*

**Yuki:** NOO!THAT PERSON IS GONNA GET ME!

**Kaname:** Calm down was a prank call from Kiryu

**Yuki:** Zero?Why?

**Zero:** That was the dare

**Nikki:** Lets move on to the next set of questions that are from Mystique first one is for satys Zero-chan can you and Ichiru do some twincesty stuff.

**Zero:** Now that I know what twincest is Im not doing Ichiru isnt even here anymore

**Ichiru:** Im still here*Ichiru's head pokes out from under Nikki's bed*

**Nikki:** What the hell were you doing under my bed?

**Ichiru:** I was hiding from Rido

**Miguel:** You,Zero go do some twincesty stuff right now!

**Ichiru:** Oh*passes hand through hair*so the sexy me has to do "stuff" with my non-sexy brother

**Zero:** Ichiru?

**Miguel:** Rido has contaminated Ichiru with some of his pervertedness

**Nikki:** Come on guys do the dont have a lot of time!

**Miguel:** I'll help you*grabs Zero and drags him to the middle of the circle**goes over to Ichiru and drags him and drops him on top of Zero*I've always knew Zero would be the uke and Ichiru would be the seme.

**Ichiru:** Yea i'm on top.I rule!

**Nikki:** Uh its not twincestic enough

**Miguel:** Okay*pushes Ichiru's head to Zero's so they're lips met*How's that?

**Nikki:** So-so

**Miguel:** Fine I'll kick it up a notch*rips Ichiru's and Zero's shirts off*

**Nikki:** It will have to do

**Miguel:** *in his mind*I'll make them go all the way*speaks out loud now*Why dont I take their pants and boxers off!

*Zero stares at Miguel*

**Nikki:** NO!DONT DO THAT!WE'RE NOT ALOUD TO SHOW THOSE PARTS!IF WE GET LAWSUITS YOUR PAYING IT NOT ME!

**Miguel:** Okay,Jeez

*Ichiru and Zero try to get up but cant*

**Ichiru:** Why cant I get up?

**Miguel:** I chained you together

**Aido:** When did you do that?

**Miguel:** When I ripped their shirts off

**Nikki:** Miguel unchain them

**Miguel:** Why?

**Nikki:** Dont ask why just unchain them

**Miguel:** Fine*unchains Zero and Ichiru and gives them back their shirts*

**Ichiru:** Awwwwwwww i didnt get to do fun stuff with Zero

**Zero:** What has happened to you Ichiru?

**Shiki:** Daddy happened

**Nikki:** That doesnt make any sense

**Shiki:** Remeber Rido's my da-

**Nikki:** Oh on Ichiru your leaving*grabs Ichiru and teleports out of room*

**(10 minutes later)**

**Nikki:** *teleports back to room* I'm back

**Miguel:** Where'd you leave Ichiru?

**Nikki:** In Mexico

**Miguel:** Good enough what's next?

**Nikki:** Kay next statement is for you dont have to hide the fact that your gay.

**Kaname:** Who's Kanagay?

**Miguel:** Its you

**Kaname:** I am not gay

**Nikki:** Dont hide it

**Kaname:** Im not gay

**Miguel:** He's hiding it

**Nikki:** I know next dare is for Zero-chan and Kanagay.

**Kaname:** I am so going to find that person whos calling me that

**Nikki:** The dare is Zero-chan and you like the stuff that your fans make you do in fanfics about you loving each other

**Zero and Kaname:** What the hell is fanfics and whats this about us loving each other?

**Miguel:** I'll show you*shows them fanfics about Zero and Kaname*

**Zero and Kaname:** WTF I WILL KILL THOSE PEOPLE WHO WROTE THAT!

**Nikki:** Next dare is for Shiki I darez you to act like a videogame addict for now...

**Shiki:** What's video games?

**Nikki:** Are you freaking kiddin me?

**Shiki:** No

**Nikki:** Go to my tv turn it on and then turn on my Wii*points to her tv and Wii*

**Shiki:** Okay*gets up turns on the tv and grabs a Wii remote and starts playing*

**Nikki:** Kay next statement is for Takuma I always have a weapon with me and it's my nails but there more like claws

**Takuma:** Huh that doesnt make any sense

**Shiki:** NO I LOST!

**Miguel:** Well that was unexpected

**Shiki:** NOW IM WINNING!HAHA TAKE THAT BOWSER!

**Nikki:** I think he's addicted to video games. Next dare is for Zero-chan I darez you to call Shizuka mommy and Rido daddy MWHAAAA.

**Zero:** No!

**Miguel:** I'll mind rape you

**Zero:** No

**Miguel:** I'll post photos of you cosplaying as Tuxedo Mask on the internet

**Zero:** Fine M-mommy is dead

*Rido comes through the window again*

**Rido:** Im back

**Aido:** Miguel's dad is back

**Miguel:** SHUT UP YOU BLONDE TWIT!

**Rido:** Come on Zero-kun call me daddy

**Yuki:** He sounds like headmaster Cross trying to get me to call him daddy

**Miguel:** Come on Zero I'll post the pictures online*holds up ten photos*

**Zero:** Hi d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-da-da-da-da

**Nikki:** Quit stuttering

**Zero:** Hi daddy*runs to the bathroom and barfs*

**Nikki:** Why?Your cleaning it up Zero not me!

**Rido:** Im staying*sing-song voice*

**Nikki:** *sing-song voice*Oh no your not!*grabs Rido and teleports*

**(20 minutes later)**

**Nikki:** *teleports back*Im back for the third time

**Miguel: **Where'd you leave Rido this time and what took you so long?

**Nikki:** I left him at a playboy mansion and it took so long cuz Rido being the perverted freak he is tried to drag me in And Im like hell no and I ditch the peverted freak

**Miguel:** WOW

**Nikki:** Next question is for Yuki do you want to rape Kanagay

**Yuki:** No

**Miguel:** She's lying

**Yuki:** No I'm not

**Miguel:** Yes

**Yuki:** No

**Miguel:** YES

**Yuki:** NO

**Miguel:** YES YES

**Yuki:** NO NO

**Nikki:** SHUT THE HELL UP!Next set of dares is from Asuragetsfalconedpunched and its from for Yuki and I dare Yuki to kiss Zero or my vampire mokeys will bite all of the cast.*Prepares clan of vampire monkeys for attack*

**Aido:** What are those?Hybrids?

**Nikki:** They look friendly.*walks to a vampire monkey and reaches out to pet it*

*vampire monkey tries to bite Nikki but she pulls her hand away*

**Nikki:** Okay maybe not nice

**Asuragetsfalconedpunched:** Tick tock tick tock

**Nikki:** Yuki,Zero do the dare NOW!

*Yuki and Zero move to each other and blush*

**Miguel:** Come on!Hurry up!

*vampire monkeys growl*

**Asuragetsfalconedpunched:** My vampire monkeys are getting restless

**Miguel:** We're so screwed

**Zero:** *pushes his lips againest Yuki's*

**Nikki:** Woah

**Kaname:** *glares at Zero*

*Zero seperates his lips from Yuki and both are blushing like crazy*

**Nikki:** There you got to see them off your vampire monkey army

**Asuragetsfalconedpunched:** Fine*raises hand and vampire monkeys stop growling*Bye!*runss out of the room with monkey army following her*

**Nikki:** Okay next set of questions is from Quiet Harmony-chan and the dare is for Zero and into the perversion closet...Heh heh heh.

**Kaname:** *still glaring at Zero*No I won't do it

**Nikki:** Too bad Miguel put them in the closet

**Miguel:** *grabs Zero and Kaname and throws them into the closet and closes the door and locks it*

* Yaoi Fangirls screams can be heard but the loudest screams are from Zero and Kaname*

**Ruka:** Kaname-sama!*runs to the closet door*Let Kaname-sama out!

**Nikki:** No can do

**(10 minutes pass)**

**Nikki:** K Miguel unlock the door

*Miguel unlocks the door and Zero and Kaname stumbles out their clothes ripped in shreds and each holding their hands to their heads*

**Zero:** MY MIND IS CONTAMINATED BY HORRIFYING IMAGES!

**Kaname:** Why would they show us images of us naked to each other?

**Miguel:** They mind raped you.I could do that too

**Aido:** Yeah right

**Miguel:** Oh yea watch this*stares at Aido*

**Aido:** Why is my mind filled with cakes?

**Miguel:** Oops wrong one*stares at Aido again*

**Aido:** NOOOOOOOO!WHY?MY MIND IS CONTAMINATED WITH IMAGES OF TACOS AND MANGOS!

**Miguel:** Thats the right one

**Nikki:** Next dare is for kill Takuma*freezes and looks at the card*WTF WHY WOULD THAT PERSON SEND IF I SEE HER ILL KILL HER!

**Yuki:** I don't want to kill Ichijo

**Takuma:** I don't want to die

**Aido:** Have to do the dare

**Nikki:** AIDO DON'T MAKE ME TELL MIGUEL TO MIND RAPE YOU AGAIN!*glares at Aido*

**Yuki:** Isn't there lawsuits if we kill each other?

**Nikki:** YES! THERE ARE!TAKUMA WONT GET KILLED YES!YUKI FINALLY YOU THOUGHT OF SOMETHING SMART!

**Yuki and Takuma:** Yay!

*girl comes in the room*

**Quiet Harmony-chan:** Hello

**Nikki:** *glares at Harmony-chan*

**Harmony-chan:** Here Senri I have something for you

**Shiki:** I'M SO GOING TO BEAT YOU DOCTOR EGGMAN!YEAH BITCH I BEAT YOU!

**Nikki:** *stands in front of the tv and turns off the wii*

**Shiki:** NOOOOOOOOOOO!*falls to the ground sobbing*I was about to set another record

**Nikki:** *angrily*Someone wants to give something to you

**Shiki:** Fine*walks over to Harmony-chan*

**Harmony-chan:** Here Senri*gives Shiki a pocky box*

**Shiki:** Thanks*starts eating a pocky stick*

**Nikki:** *glares at Harmony-chan and attempts to strangle her but Miguel grabs her before she strangles her*

**Harmony-chan:** Bye everyone except Takuma and Nikki!*leaves the room*

**Nikki:** *mumbles*I'm gonna kill 're done with this set of set of dares and questions are from Tomi the dare is for go into the closet with kaname and do seven minutes in heaven with him

**Zero:** Why are these people so desperate for us to be gay together

**Miguel:** Cuz you guys are meant to be gay for each help you out*pushes Zero and Kaname in a closet*You have to kiss and stay in the closet for seven minutes

**Kaname:** Damn it

**Nikki:** While they're in there we'll go do the next dare is for Takuma.

**Takuma:** I haven't had a dare or question in awhile

**Nikki:** Your dare Takuma is to make out with Nikki for 10 mins.*looks back at dare and smiles*YES I GET TO KISS TAKUMA AGAIN!THIS IS ANOTHER BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

**Takuma:** *in mind*I GET TO KISS NIKKI AGAIN!THIS TIME FOR !THIS TIME FOR 10 MINS!YES!

**Nikki:** *applying strawberry banana lip gloss to her lips*This stuff is so annoying but its worth it...AGAIN!Ready Takuma-kun?

**Takuma:** Yea*moves closer to Nikki*

**Miguel:** *in mind*Nikki better faint so I can have power again.*smiles evily*

**Aido:** Nikki please don't faint.I don't want to go through hell again!

**Nikki:** Don't worry.I won't.I learned from my mistakes.*glares at Miguel*

**Miguel:** Damnit

*Takuma and Nikki moved their lips closer to each other's until their lips met*

**Aido:** Ugh looks so disgusting

**Miguel:** *taking pictures*

**Nikki and Takuma:** Start making out even more*

**Aido:** How many more minutes do we have to watch this?

**Miguel:** It hasn't even been a minute yet.I'll just continue for statement is for go kill yourself or someone kill her.

**Ruka:** WHAT?I WILL NOT KILL MYSELF!

**Miguel:** I'll kill you but I cant because of the stupid lawsuits.

**Rima:** Isn't Kaname-sama and Kiryu supposed to be out of the closet by now

**Miguel:** Oh yeah*gets up and opens the door to let Kaname and Zero out*So what did you guys do in there?*smiles creepily*

**Kaname:** Nothing

**Miguel:** Your just go on with the next dare and its for kiss Aido and go on a date with him.

**Yuki and Aido:** WHAT?

**Miguel:** Thats right you have to kiss again and go on a date.I'll help you again

**Yuki and Aido:** NO!

**Miguel:** Too bad*pushes Aido to Yuki*

*Yuki and Aido stare at each other*

**Miguel:** *sighs and pushes Aido and Yuki's head toward each other so their lips met again*

*Yuki and Aido quickly seperate from each other*

**Miguel:** Now go on a date!NOW!

**Aido:** Lets go*he and Yuki walk out the door*

**Rima:** Ten minutes are up we should probably seperate those two now*pointing at Nikki and Takuma*

**Miguel:** Oh yea*pulls Nikki away from Takuma*

**Nikki:** WHY DID YOU DO THAT?*glares at Miguel*

**Miguel:** Cuz ten minutes are up

**Takuma:** *pouts*

*Yuki and Aido come back into the room*

**Miguel:** That was quick

**Yuki:** We went for a walk

**Miguel:** Where?

**Aido:** In the hallway

**Miguel:** You guys suck

**Nikki:** Thank you Miguel for finishing that set of questions for set of questions is from cronapower the first dare is for Miguel?

**Miguel:** Yes!

**Nikki:** Miguel play arrow roulette with the whole did you send this?

**Miguel:** *hides laptop*No...

**Zero:** What the hell is arrow roulette?

**Nikki:** Basically its like Russian roulette but Miguel uses his crossbow and changes all the rules and you'll get killed

**Vampire Knight crew:** *eyes widen*

**Nikki:** I mean you'll be slightly maimed

**Miguel:** Hells yea*has his crossbow in hand*Lets start

**Nikki:** Wait lets see the other dare theres one its for seven minutes in heaven with YEA TRIPLE IN ONE DAY!

**Aido:** The first one was yesterday so its not all in one day

**Nikki:** SHUT UP AIDO!Takuma come we'll do our dare now and Miguel can do his dare while we're in the closet.

**Takuma:** *follows Nikki to the closet smiling*

**Nikki:** Kay Miguel whatever you do DO NOT KILL THEM!

**Miguel:** Yeah yeah I won' a good time in the closet*closes closet door on Takuma and Nikki and locks it*This will be fun*takes out a CD player and turns it on*

*Music starts to play*

**Miguel:** *points his crossbow at Aido's head*

**Aido:** *squeals and hides behind Kain*

**Kain:** Miguel isnt this a little to far

**Miguel:** Nope You better start running now!

**Vampire Knight Cast:** *starts running away from Miguel*

**Miguel:** I'll find you all*starts running after them

**(7 minutes later)**

*Aido,Ruka,Kaname,and Zero are all lying face down in a pool of their own blood*

*Yuki,Kain,Shiki, and Rima all have cuts on them*

**Miguel:** *smiling*Oh its time to let Nikki and Takuma out*goes over to the closet and opens the door*

*Takuma and Nikki are making out with each other*

**Miguel:** Hello?

*Takuma and Nikki are still making out*

**Miguel:** HEY!

*Takuma and Nikki jump apart*

**Nikki:** *looks at everybody*Woah you did this in seven minutes?

**Miguel:** Yep!How was your make-out session?

**Nikki:** Excellent*smiles*

**Miguel:** WHAT THE FREAKIN HELL IS THAT TICKING NOISE?

**Kain:** I've been hearing that ticking noise too

**Takuma**: Me too and it came from Shiki

*Everybody turns to look at Shiki*

**Shiki:** What?All I have is this pocky box that girl gave me*pulls out pocky box*

*Ticking gets louder*

**Miguel:** Wait a minute.*goes closer to Shiki and leans in to the pocky box*WHAT THE?ITS A FREAKIN BOMB!

**Everyone:** WHAT?

*box is beeping faster*

**Pocky box:** 3...2...1 Bye-bye

**Everyone:** WHAT THE HELL?

*box blows up and everyone is tossed into the sky*

**Everyone:** AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!WE'RE GONNA DIE!

* * *

**Nikki: What the hell?That girl gave Shiki a bomb!I am so gonna kill her!**

**Miguel: I know.I'll help you.**

**Nikki: Well where ever we land we'll still continue with the show!SEND IN QUESTIONS AND DARES!**

**Miguel: SENDIN DARES THAT INCLUDE ME OR ILL SEND PEDOBEAR AFTER YOU!**

**Nikki: Miguel...**

**Miguel: I want dares and questions for me or include me.I had to semd a dare to myself!**

**Nikki: I knew that was you!**

**Miguel: Whatever**

**Nikki and Miguel: PLEASE SEND IN YOUR QUESTIONS OR DARES!**

**Next time on Truth or Dare Extreme: We introduce our first physical challenge!How does Nikki offend the people of Hawaii,and what secret is Nikki and Takuma keeping from everybody! FIND OUT NEXT EPISODE**

**PLEASE SEND IN HAWAIIAN THEMED DARES FOR NEXT EPISODE PLEASE!**


	4. HAWAII! PART 1

**HELLO AGAIN EVERYONE!I APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING 3 MONTHS TO UPDATE THIS STORY!I WAS BUSY AND ALSO WRITING MY OTHER STORIES!SO I HAVE CHAPTER2 PART 1 UP NOW FREE FOR YOUR READING ENJOYMENT!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

**I'D LIKE TO THANK THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE FOR SENDING IN THEIR TRUTHS/DARES:**

**ThePersonFromYourNightmares**

**I luv nobody**

**cronapower**

**Pocky Pox**

**Layla1315**

**THE REST OF THE REQUESTS WILL BE DONE IN PART 2 AND 3!**

* * *

**Episode 2 Part 1: HAWAII!**

*Nikki, Miguel, and the cast of Vampire Knight are all unconscious. They are on a land surrounded by the sea*

**Zero:** *wakes up*Where the hell are we?

**Miguel: ***wakes up*Huh what happened?

**Yuki:** *wakes up*we were bombed weren't we?

**Kaname:** Yes we were*opens his eyes*

**Aido:** *walking around*they have lawsuits against killing people but they don't have lawsuits against bombs

**Miguel: **They do

**Aido:** WHAT?

**Shiki and Rima:** Keep it down

**Miguel:** Seriously you guys are trying to sleep in this situation

**Shiki:** Yes

**Miguel:** Wow

**Rima:** Where are Ichijo and Nikki?

*Everybody looks around*

**Zero:** They're over there*points to two figures lying a few feet away*

*Nikki was lying on top of Takuma. She was smiling*

**Yuki: **Why is she smiling?

**Miguel:** *in mind*Damnit! How come I couldn't have landed on Kain? Is the universe trying to tell me something? Is it trying to say I'll never get Kain? Oh, I'll show the universe that I can make it happen!*out loud*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*laughs all creepy like*

**Yuki:** Now why is he laughing all creepy-like?

**Aido:** Well he's creepy. Of course he'll be like that

**Nikki:** *gets up*Oh we landed*sees Takuma under her*Damn I shouldn't have gotten up!

**Takuma:** *wakes up after hearing Nikki shout*Huh? Where are we?*sees Nikki on top of him**starts blushing*Um…ah…uh

**Aido:** Ichijo, I didn't know you were like that

**Takuma:** *sits up quickly making Nikki fall off of him*L-Like what?*blushes*

**Nikki:** *face first on the sand*Ow!

**Takuma:** Nikki-chan are you alright?*helps Nikki up*

**Nikki:** *giggles uncontrollably*Yes, I'm fine now Takuma-kun!

**Takuma:** Good*smiles*

**Zero:** Hello! We are wondering where the damn hell we are!

**Aido:** Calm down!

**Zero:** What did you say vampire?

**Kaname:** Stop! Let's just walk around to see if we'll find out where we are

**Miguel:** K*starts walking*

*Everyone else starts walking*

**(2 hours later)**

**Aido:** *whining*we've been walking around for so long. We are not going to find out where we are. I bet we're on a deserted island. Can we stop?

**Miguel:** You're such a lazy fat ass you blonde twit!

**Aido:** I'm not a lazy fat ass! You are!

**Miguel:** AM NOT!

**Aido:** ARE TOO!

**Miguel:** AM NOT!

**Aido:** ARE TOO!

**Kaname:** Both of you be quiet. Wait look over there*points at a sign*There's a sign

*Everyone walks to the sign*

**Sign:** You are on the island Hawaii

**Nikki:** *gasps*we're on Hawaii. YES!*screams*let's go, let's go!*starts running but Kaname grabs her arm*Hey let go of me!

**Kaname:** No

**Nikki:** Why not?

**Kaname:** Because you'll run in there screaming and jumping up and down

**Miguel:** Don't forget she'll have an orgasm as well

**Nikki:** *turns to Miguel and glares at him**turns back to Kaname* I won't I promise

**Kaname:** Fine*let's go of Nikki*

**Nikki:** *walks a few steps, stops, screams, and runs*

**Kaname:** She promised. Now we have to go get her

*Everyone runs to go follow Nikki*

*Everyone catches up with Nikki who has stopped*

**Aido:** Why the hell did you run?

**Nikki:** We're really here in Hawaii! Being here in with Takuma-kun is another one of my dreams that came true!*turns to see everyone there*did I say that out loud?

**Everyone:** *nods*

**Nikki: ***blushes*uh…look we're in Hawaii!*points*

**Miguel:** There's a volcano here. I hope it erupts!

**Everyone: ***looks at Miguel*

**Miguel:** What I can't have crazy dreams? This girl over here*points at Nikki*dreams about Takuma when she's sleeping

**Nikki:** No I don't

**Miguel:** Yes you do. One time I went into your room and you were sleeping. You were mumbling Takuma's name and making out with a pillow. And the pillow was on top of your face. Meaning that you were dreaming about Takuma being on top of you making out with you. And you were moaning

**Nikki:** *blushes again*why the hell did you go into my room?

**Miguel:** I went into your room to tell you that Takuma was sleeping. And by the looks of things he was dreaming about making out with you

**Takuma:** *blushes*that never happened

**Nikki:** *eyes are sparkling* really?

**Miguel:** Yep. He was mumbling your name and making out with a pillow. Just like you. The pillow was also under his face. And he was moaning

**Takuma:** *blush darkens*

**Nikki:** *squeals*oh Takuma-kun*runs and hugs Takuma*

**Miguel:** See you two are even dreaming dirty things about each other

**Nikki:** No. Your more perverted

**Miguel:** How?

**Nikki:** You were dreaming about making out with Kain. You were moaning really loudly. And mumbling Kain's name.

**Kain:** Is that true?

**Miguel:** *blushes and stutters* N-N-No*looks away*

**Kain:** *now has a horrified face*

**Nikki:** *still hugging Takuma**smirks* that's what you get for coming into my room without permission

**Miguel:** *still blushing**turns to Nikki and glares at her*

**Aido:** Can we just move on?

**Nikki:** Yes! Let's go to a town!*drags Takuma with her*

*They all enter a town*

**Nikki:** Hawaii's so beautiful!

**Yuki:** Yes it is

**Miguel:** *smiles evilly*there are a lot of plants her*looking around*

**Hawaiian person:** Welcome to Hawaii*putting leis on their necks*

**Nikki:** Ooooo! This necklace is pretty!*squeals*

**Yuki:** I know and the flowers smell nice too!*squeals*

**Miguel: ***smiling evilly*so many plants

**Aido: **What's with him and plants?*points at Miguel*

**Nikki:** *stops squealing and looks around*oh crap this is bad

**Kaname:** Why is it bad?

**Nikki:** Okay just stay away from Miguel and don't piss him off

**Kaname:** Ok…..

**Takuma:** What can you do in Hawaii?

**Hawaiian person:** You could go surfing, go to the beach, go to the luau, and much more!

**Takuma:** Hawaii sounds like fun!

**Nikki:** Yes it is

**Zero:** How will we find our way though?

**Hawaiian person:** Come I'll show you throughout the town

***Everyone follows the Hawaiian person into the town***

**(1 hour later)**

**Hawaiian person:** And there's the tour. See ya*leaves*

**Kaname:** Where'd Nikki go?

**Miguel:** She ditched about a while ago. I'll go look for her*walks away*

**Takuma:** I'll help too!*follows Miguel*

**Yuki:** I'm going to wander around*walks away*

**Zero and Kaname:** *follows Yuki*

**Ruka:** I'm going to go to the clothing stores

**Kain:** I'll go with you*walks with Ruka*

**Aido:** Wait for me!*runs after them*

**Shiki:** Let's just go somewhere

**Rima:** Yeah…..

**(15 minutes later)**

**Miguel:** Damn, where is this girl?

**Takuma:** I don't know

*a girl with a grass skirt and bikini top with a flower wreath on her head appears in front of them*

**Nikki:** Aloha!

**Miguel:** Where the hell have you been?

**Nikki:** They were handing out free grass skirts, flower wreaths and coconut bras

**Takuma:** Why aren't you wearing a coconut bra then?

**Nikki:** I'm not wearing a bra in public! I prefer a bikini top

**Miguel:** Isn't it the same thing as a bra

**Nikki:** No you two are guys so you don't know anything!

**Miguel:** I know what I know and I know that you didn't start wearing one till you were-

**Nikki:** Shut up!

**Miguel:** And why'd you steal that bikini top?

**Nikki:** Pssh….no I didn't

**Miguel:** How come you still have the price tag on?

**Nikki:** *stutters*B-Because I-I forgot to….take it off

**Miguel:** You don't even have any money

**Nikki:** Fine

**Takuma:** Nikki-chan why would you do that?

**Nikki:** Cuz it looks cute….

**Miguel:** Wow

**Nikki:** And I'm a Hawaiian now!*starts dancing around Takuma and Miguel*

**Hawaiian person:** Your so rude!*points at Nikki*

**Nikki:** What'd I do?

**Hawaiian person:** You think that Hawaiians wear grass skirts and coconut bras. That's insulting!

**Nikki:** Oh…..sorry then….

**Hawaiian person:** You're lucky that my throat hurts because if it wasn't you'll be hearing words that are inappropriate*turns and walks away*

**Miguel:** Awwwwwwww…I wanted to hear you get told off

**Nikki:** You wanna die?

**Takuma:** Nikki-chan don't fight

**Nikki:** Fine

**Takuma:** Let's go find everyone else shall we*takes Nikki's hand and pulls her along*

**Nikki:** *giggles*

**Miguel:** *rolls his eyes*

**(30 minutes later)**

*Everyone regroups*

**Aido:** What the hell are you wearing?*points at Nikki*

**Nikki:** Well, you can see what I'm wearing. Where'd you guys go?

**Aido:** Well me, Akatsuki, and Ruka went to a mall

**Yuki:** I saw a dance with onii-san and Zero!

**Rima:** Me and Shiki just walked around

**Nikki:** First dare!

**Miguel:** We got a dare?

**Nikki:** Yeah! It's from ThePersonFromYourNightmares. Everyone (even Nikki and Miguel) dress in coconut bras and grass skirts and hula dance everywhere

**Everyone:** WHAT?!

**Nikki:** I know where they have free grass skirts and you guys will have to put them on

**Miguel:** You have to put on a coconut bra

**Nikki:** Well you do too. Come on lets go

**(15 minutes later)**

**Miguel:** This is embarrassing!*covering his stomach with his arms*

**Nikki:** I am fine with it except the coconut bra part*is covering the coconut bra with her arms*

**Zero:** I do not like this one bit

**Nikki:** Now we have to hula dance around this place

**Takuma:** How do you do a hula dance? Do you have to use hula hoops?

**Nikki:** No, you have to move your hips side to side like this*starts swaying her hips side to side and moving her hands*Just copy me

**Miguel: ***copying Nikki**in his mind*Kain is so hot! His chest is so hot! He has abs! Looks so good! I wonder what he looks like when he's all wet! Oh yeah there's plants all around I could probably use it to my advantage! *starts smiling all creepy like*

*Everyone starts copying Nikki and they start dancing around the place*

**Kain:** This is embarrassing*totally unaware of plants following him*

**Miguel:** *using his plant controlling powers to his advantage**in his mind*Yes, almost, so close, yeah!

**Nikki:** *sees plants following Kain**in her mind* Oh, Miguel's using his plant powers to try and rape Kain. Should I stop him? Wait Miguel will then use plants to throw me around like a ragdoll. I don't feel like to. Kain will have to try and escape if he notices the plants creeping up on him. I have my own problems. Like how to get Takuma to be my boyfriend…*looks at Takuma*

**Kain:** *feels something lifting up his grass skirt* *looks back to see Miguel a few feet away from him**in his mind* If he's back there who's lifting my skirt?*looking around*

*the plants come close to Kain again and lift his grass skirt*

**Kain:** *whirls around to see Miguel a few feet away from him this time smiling all creepy-like**in his mind*He's creeping me out so much. Wait a minute Nikki said stay away from Miguel and don't piss him off. It's something to do with plants though because he was looking at them all creepy like wait another minute…..CAN HE CONTROL PLANTS?!*feels skirt being lifted once again**whirls around to see plants behind them and to see Miguel's smile creepier and wider**in mind* HE CAN!

**Miguel:** *in mind* oh crap he saw. I wasn't fast enough ah well I'll bring him to me!*uses plants to grab Kain and pull him to him*Hi Kain did you miss me?*leans on Kain's chest**in mind*TAKE THAT UNIVERSE!

**Kain:** Get off!*pushes Miguel away from him and runs away*

**Miguel:** Awwwwwwww he ran away! I don't feel like chasing after him he'll fall for me soon enough*starts laughing all creepy like*

**Nikki:** MIGUEL QUIT YOUR LAUGHING AND HURRY UP!

**Miguel:** *stops laughing*k I'm coming

**Hawaiian person:** *speaking in Hawaiian language*those people are so rude*pointing at the group of people in grass skirts and coconut bras*

**Another Hawaiian person:** *also speaking in Hawaiian language* I know! So offensive. I feel offended

**Hawaiian person:** *still speaking in Hawaiian language*me too…..

*They all arrive at a beach and stop*

**Nikki:** Next dare is from cronapower*turns her head to look at Miguel*

**Miguel:** *smiles sheepishly*

**Nikki:** K the dare is everyone do a surfing competition

**Yuki:** That sounds like fun

**Nikki:** Wait there's one more. It's for Aido and Miguel to do a HUGE battle*turns to look at Miguel*

**Miguel:** *smiles evilly*

**Nikki:** We're at a beach so we could do the surfing competition here. There's surf boards over there*points at surf board stands that have surf boards*

**Shiki:** Shouldn't we put swimsuits on?

**Nikki:** Well I have a swimsuit right here! *holds up a bikini top and a matching bottom piece that looks like a skirt*

**Miguel:** So you stole the matching bottom piece too?

**Nikki:** Hey! I can't just steal the top piece! You guys go steal a swimsuit from a store!

**Yuki:** But that's wrong

**Nikki:** Well we only have $15 and that's not enough to buy you all swimsuits

**Miguel:** Actually we now have $10

**Nikki:** WHAT? HOW THE FREAK DO WE HAVE $10 NOW?!*glaring at Miguel*

**Miguel:** *mumbles*

**Nikki:** What'd you say?

**Miguel:** I used $5 for Coco-Cola

**Nikki:** WHAT THE FREAK?! WHY?!

**Miguel:** I WAS THIRSTY! AND THEY WERE SELLING THESE JUMBO SIZED ONES! YOU THINK I WOULDN'T BUY ONE!?

**Nikki:** Something bad is gonna happen to you

**Miguel:** What is it then?

**Nikki:** No idea…Just go get your swimsuits and meet me back here…NOW MOVE!

*Everybody runs except Miguel*

**Miguel:** Get a green surfboard for me

**Nikki:** I can't promise that

**Miguel:** Why?

**Nikki:** Cuz I said so now go or we will cancel your dares

**Miguel:** *grumbles*fine*storms off*

**(15 minutes later)**

**Nikki:** What took you guys so long?

**Miguel:** Well cuz of this girl*points at Yuki*we almost got caught

**Nikki:** What she do?

**Miguel:** She tried to confess

**Nikki:** Why would you do that?*shouts at Yuki*

**Yuki:** Because it felt wrong and I feel guilty

**Miguel:** Can we just change and start the surfing competition?

**Nikki:** Yes

*All go into change rooms to change*

**(5 minutes later)**

*Everyone comes out of the change room wearing swimsuits*

**Nikki:** Okay our surfboards are over there*points at a pile of surfboards*

**Miguel:** Yes!*runs and grabs a green surfboard*

**Nikki:** Dibs on purple and blue surfboard!*runs and grabs a purple and blue surfboard*

**Ruka:** I get the pink one*walks and takes pink surfboard*

**Aido:** I get the baby blue and white one and all the ladies will love my abs*grabs baby blue and white surfboard and puffs out his chest*

**Rima:** What abs?

**Ruka:** Exactly

**Aido:** Your just jealous you can't have all this*poses*

**Nikki:** Why would I be jealous?

**Aido:** *glares at Rima, Ruka, and Nikki*

**Yuki:** I get yellow surfboard*runs and grabs yellow surfboard*

**Kaname:** *grabs red surfboard*

**Zero:** *grabs white surfboard*

**Kain:** Orange*grabs orange surfboard*

**Rima:** *grabs dark blue surfboard*

**Shiki:** *grabs dark red surfboard*

**Nikki:** Come on Takuma-kun! Take a surfboard!

**Takuma:** *hesitates**walks and grabs light green and yellow surfboard*

**Shiki:** How do we surf?*looks at Nikki*

**Nikki:** *sees everyone staring at her*what? I don't know how to surf?

**Rima:** Then what do we do?

**Nikki:** Let's just copy them*points at a group of people running into the water and surfing*

**Miguel:** Ok let's go!*starts running towards the ocean*

**Yuki:** Yes!*starts running after Miguel*

**Aido:** Heck yeah! Time to show my body off!*starts running after Yuki and Miguel*

**Nikki:** K let's go!*runs after Yuki, Miguel, and Aido*

*Everybody runs to the ocean*

*Everybody is now on their surfboards and on the water trying to stand up*

**Nikki:** This is so hard*keeps slipping and falling on her surfboard*

**Takuma:** *just sitting on his surfboard*

**Aido:** You know you have to stand right?

**Takuma:** *whining*I don't want to fall!

**Aido:** *mumbles*baby…

**Miguel:** *stands up*yeah! I'm the first one to stand! In your faces!

**Aido:** Shut up and…..*stands up* I'm standing up too

**Miguel:** *mumbles*Damnit*goes on top a wave* YEAH I ROCK!

**Aido:** We'll see about that!*goes on top of a wave*

**Kaname:** I could tell this is going to turn deadly*follows Miguel and Aido*

**Zero:** *in his mind* I am so going to beat Kuran*follows Kaname*

*Everyone stands up and begins to surf except Nikki who is kneeling on her board trying to get Takuma to stand*

**Nikki:** Come on Takuma-kun. Stand up

**Takuma:** No

**Nikki:** Why not?

**Takuma: **I don't want to

**Nikki:** Why?

**Takuma:** Cuz I can't

**Nikki:** It's easy to stand up see I can….finally*stands on her surf board then sits back down*

**Takuma:** I can stand on it….I think. I just can't…..

**Nikki:** Can't what?

**Takuma:** *looks away from Nikki down into the water* I can't swim

**Nikki:** *starts laughing* good one Takuma-kun

**Takuma:** *looks at Nikki with tears in his eyes*

**Nikki:** *sees Takuma looking at her with tears and stops laughing* oh you weren't joking

**Takuma:** I don't want to do this

**Nikki:** Don't worry you can

**Takuma:** I don't want to wear a life jacket

**Nikki:** That was plan A….ok plan B you wear water wings

**Takuma:** Where are you going to get water wings?

**Nikki:** *pulls water wings out of nowhere*

**Takuma:** Oh

**Nikki:** *puts water wings on Takuma's arms* there now you can surf

**Takuma:** *blushes* ah…I feel embarrassed….

**Nikki:** don't worry about it. Come on let's surf*paddles away from Takuma and stands up and begins to go where everyone else is*

**Takuma:** Hey wait*paddles and stands up and follows Nikki*

**Aido:** You look so stupid in those water wings!*points at Takuma and starts laughing*

**Takuma:** *blushes and tries to hide to hide his arms behind his back*

**Nikki:** Don't make fun of Takuma-kun!

**Miguel:** *starts to do tricks on surfboard*

**Aido:** Oh hell naw*starts to do tricks on surfboard too*

**Rima:** Did he just go black?

**Shiki:** I think so

**Ruka:** I didn't know he could go black

**Kain:** Me neither

**Miguel:** Oh yeah I'm the best

**Aido:** *comes out of nowhere and crosses in front of Miguel using his surfboard to send a spray of water in Miguel's face*

**Miguel:** What the hell?!

**Aido:** *snickers*

**Miguel:** *in mind* Oh is that how your gonna play? Then I'm gonna play like that too!*tries to cut Aido off but ends up crashing into him*

*Miguel and Aido both fall into the water and begin fighting each other*

**Takuma:** Eh? Why's the water getting so rough all of a sudden?

**Yuki:** I don't know! AHHHHH!*slips off her board due to the rough waters*

**Kaname and Zero:** YUKI!

**Yuki:** I'm fine

**(Underwater)**

*Miguel and Aido are currently fighting. Miguel makes a water plant burst from the water floor. Aido freezes it and tries to freeze the water around Miguel. Miguel uses his plants to block the ice which the plants get frozen and shatter into millions of pieces*

**(Back above water)**

*Due to the fighting that's taking place underwater it causes jets of water to violently shoot up from the ocean*

**Ruka:** What is Hanabusa and Miguel doing under there?

**Kain:** I don't know but its causing water to shoot up from the ocean

*A jet of water shoots up in Ruka's face and she temporarily loses her bearings. When she gets them back she realizes it's too late and she crashes head on into Kain. The result was Ruka's board hitting Kain in the face. Kain losing his footing on his board and falls off into the water along with Ruka*

**Zero: **Damn Aido and Miguel are making this competition harder and more violent*a jet of water shoots up from the water which carries Zero into the sky*HOLY SHIT!

**Kaname:** Ah hahahaha*watching Zero get blasted into the air**another jet of water shoots from the water which Kaname is on top of. Kaname is blasted into the air* NOOOOO!

**Zero:** *yells* THAT'S KARMA!

*Both Zero and Kaname slam into each other into the air and fall into the water*

**Rima:** This is getting violent

**Shiki:** Should we fall so we don't get hurt?

**Rima:** That's a good idea. We are the ones with the common sense*jumps off her board*

**Shiki:** Yes we are*jumps off his board*

**Nikki:** We're the only ones left

**Takuma:** WAAH! I don't like this anymore!

**Nikki:** Takuma I want you to make it to shore. I don't think I'll make it

**Takuma:** Wha? No come with me

**Nikki:** I'm sorry I can't*a jet of water knocks Nikki off her board* I LOVE YOU TAKUMA!

**Takuma:** NIKKI! I gotta make it to the shore for her!*dodges all the water jets and makes it to shore* Yay! I won!

**Hawaiian person:** Wait a second….the guy with the water wings wins?

**2****nd**** Hawaiian person:** What kind of messed up force brought these messed up people to Hawaii?

*Nikki, Miguel, Aido, Kaname, Zero, Kain, Ruka, Shiki, and Rima wash up on shore*

**Kain:** Owwwww…..Hanabusa why did you have to fight with Miguel?

**Aido:** He knocked me off my board!

**Miguel:** You splashed me in the face with sea water

**Kaname:** Okay before another fight breaks out Nikki is there anymore truths and dares?

**Nikki:** Yeah there are. Next dare is from Pocky Pox. It's for me. I dare Nikki to snog Takuma for 10 more mins. YOU ROCK! YES! I GET TO KISS TAKUMA AGAIN! *wraps her arms around Takuma's neck and pulls him down to make out with him*

**Aido:** Oh God*uses hands to shield his eyes*

**Miguel:** *pulls out camera and starts to take pictures*

*Takuma and Nikki both fall on the sand with Takuma on top of Nikki. Both are making out heavily*

**Miguel:** K let's move onto the next dare. Dare Zero to cosplay as Tamaki Suoh from Ouran High School Host Club! The uniform and wig are right here.

**Zero:** Why does everyone want me to cosplay?*grabs cosplay outfit and goes into the change rooms*

**(10 minutes later)**

**Miguel:** Finally!

**Zero:** I hate you viewers*comes to the group dressed as Tamaki*

**Yuki:** Awww! Zero you look cute!

**Zero:** *blushes*

**Kaname:** *death glares Zero**in his mind* I am so going to kill you Kiryu

**Miguel:** *secretly taking pictures**in his mind*Now I can put this in my blackmailing folder too! I wonder if people will send cosplay dares for Kain**smiles at Kain*

**Kain:** *looks away from Miguel*

**Miguel:** *in his mind* Damnit Kain! Just face it! You fell for me!

**Zero:** Am I done?

**Miguel:** Yeah go change

**Zero:** Thank you!*runs to the change rooms*

**Aido:** Shouldn't we do something about those two?

**Miguel:** Which two?

**Rima and Shiki:** Those two*points at Nikki and Takuma who are rolling around in the sand still making out with each other heavily*

**Miguel:** How many minutes has it been?

**Ruka:** 15

**Miguel:** Oh well Nikki won't mind that she exceeded 10 minutes*goes to Takuma and Nikki and pries Nikki off of Takuma*

**Nikki:** NOOOOO! MIGUEL WHAT THE HELL? I WAS ENJOYING THAT! SO WAS TAKUMA! YOU JUST RUINED THE MOMENT!

**Miguel:** Blame Aido. I would've forgotten about you two but he reminded me*points at Aido*

*Nikki and Takuma turn to glare at Aido*

**Aido:** *looks down*

**Nikki:** Where's Zero?

**Zero:** I'm back

**Nikki:** Did you guys do a dare?

**Miguel:** Yup. Zero had to cosplay as Tamaki Suoh

**Nikki:** Oh ok. Next dare is from I luv nobody. I would like Nikki to give me a hug and everyone else to give me a hug. Ok where is she?

**I luv nobody:** Here I am! *runs over to Nikki and gives her a hug*

**Nikki:** *surprised but hugs back*

**I luv nobody:** *lets go of Nikki and hugs Miguel*

**Miguel:** *awkwardly hugs her*

**I luv nobody:** *hugs Aido*

**Aido:** *smirks flirtatiously and hugs her back*

**I luv nobody:** *hugs Kain*

**Kain:** *hugs back*

**Miguel:** *glares at her*

**I luv nobody:** *hugs Ruka*

**Ruka:** *hugs back*

**I luv nobody:** *hugs Takuma*

**Takuma:** *happily hugs her back*

**Nikki:** *glares at her*

**I luv nobody:** *hugs Shiki*

**Shiki:** *hugs her back with no emotion*

**I luv nobody:** *hugs Rima*

**Rima:** *hugs her back with no emotion*

**I luv nobody:** YAY! I have something else! Read it!

**Nikki:** Okay? Can Maria Kurenai be with them if not your dead…..what? She's not even here

*a girl in a red and orange dress with flowers on it approaches them*

**Maria:** Hi guys! I never thought I'd see you again!

**I luv nobody:** *runs and hugs Maria*

**Maria:** *hugs back*

**I luv nobody:** Well got to run see ya!*runs away*

**Miguel:** Okay…..well since you're here join us

**Maria:** I've seen you guys on TV

**Zero:** You have?

**Maria:** Yeah

**Nikki:** K we only got time for one more dare and it's from Layla1315. I dare Miguel to make-out with Aido for twenty minutes. Whoa just whoa

**Miguel and Aido:** WHAT?

**Nikki:** You two kiss! NOW!

**Miguel:** HELL NO!

**Aido:** I DON'T WANT TO KISS THAT THING*points at Miguel*

**Nikki:** TOO BAD!*pushes Miguel's and Aido's head toward each other and their lips touch*

**Miguel and Aido:** *both glaring at Nikki*

**Nikki:** 20 more minutes

**(20 minutes)**

*Miguel and Aido try to separate but can't*

**Aido:** *mumbles*what the hell?

**Nikki:** I put glue on your lips so you wouldn't separate before time is up

**Miguel:** *mumbles*you are so dead Nikki

**Nikki:** Miguel are you moaning?!

**Miguel:** *mumbling*no our lips are stuck together obviously

**Nikki:** Whoa Miguel I didn't know you had a thing for Aido

**Miguel:** *mumbling* I don't!*tries to push Aido away from him*

**Nikki:** Whoa Miguel why are you groping Aido's chest?

**Miguel:** *glares at Nikki and blushes slightly*

**Nikki:** HA I KNEW IT!

**Shiki:** Someone's coming over here*points at a man*

*A man approaches them*

**Hawaiian person:** Hello, I couldn't help but here your predicament. I brought something that might help*gives Nikki a tube*bye*walks away*

**Nikki:** *looks in tube*whoa Miguel did you order 'white stuff' in a tube?

**Miguel:** *blushes a dark red and mumbles*I didn't order that

**Nikki:** NO YOU ORDERED 'WHITE STUFF' IN A TUBE! I NEVER KNEW THIS KINDA STUFF EXISTED! WHERE DO YOU FIND THESE THINGS?!

**Aido:** *looks at Miguel with a disgusted expression*

**Miguel:** *still blushing and mumbles*I didn't order that!

**Nikki:** Miguel stop moaning! Wait a second…this isn't 'white stuff' in a tube

**Kaname:** What is it then?

**Nikki:** It's glue remover

*Both Miguel and Aido glare at Nikki*

**Nikki:** Calm down*squeezes the contents of the tube on their lips*

*Miguel and Aido separate they're lips from each other*

**Miguel and Aido:** FINALLY!

**Nikki:** *pointing and laughing at Miguel and Aido* It looks like you guys have 'white stuff' on your faces

**Miguel and Aido:** *wipe their mouths and death glares at Nikki*

**Nikki:** *notices them death glaring her*

**Miguel and Aido:** *start moving slowly towards Nikki*

**Nikki:** *starts to stand up*

**Miguel and Aido:** *copies Nikki*

**Nikki:** *panicking* Calm on guys…you know I was joking right…..right…..right?

**Miguel:** *crack his knuckles*

**Aido:** *cracks his neck*

**Miguel and Aido: ***raise their hands*

**Nikki: ***backing away slowly*

**Miguel and Aido:** *moving forward slowly*

**Nikki: **Guys, WRAP THIS PART UP!*drops her cue cards and runs away*

**Miguel:** Get her!

**Aido:** I know

*Miguel and Aido start running after Nikki*

**Takuma:** Nikki-chan!

**Yuki:** *appears in front of the camera* Well I guess this is the end of part 1 I guess

**Takuma:** *appears beside Yuki* Poor Nikki-chan

**Kaname:** Well she had it coming to her

**Shiki:** True that

*Kaname, Zero, Maria, Kain, Ruka, Shiki and Rima appear beside Yuki and Takuma*

**All:** Bye everyone

*In the distance Miguel and Aido are seen chasing Nikki, who is screaming*

* * *

**Nikki: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!SOMEBODY HELP ME!**

**Miguel: Come back here!**

**Aido: We're gonna kill you!**

**Nikki: NYAAAAAAAAAAAA!*is still running***

**Takuma: Keep running Nikki-chan!**

**Yuki: She's as good as dead**

**Kaname: Your so right**

**Zero: She shouldn't have joked about them**

**Shiki: *watching Nikki being chased by Miguel and Aido* Nikki's like a bunny**

**Rima: *also watching Nikki being chased by Miguel and Aido* And Miguel and Aido are like wolves**

**Yuki: I feel sorry for her**

**Takuma: I don't want Nikki-chan dead!**

**Maria: SEND IN MORE HAWAIIWAN THEMED QUESTIONS AND DARES IN**

**Yuki: I was supposed to do that!**

**Maria: You were too slow**

**Yuki: *pouts***

**Maria: You can say it in the next part**

**Yuki: YAY! BYE VIEWERS!**

**Takuma: BYE-BYE!**

**Kaname: Bye**

**Zero: Bye and NO MORE DARES OF ME COSPLAYING LIKE JEEZ**

**Shiki: Bye and you know you like it**

**Rima: Bye and Shiki's right**

**Zero: *glares at them both* NO I DO NOT!**

**Shiki and Rima: Sure...**

**Zero: *death glaring both of them***

**Next time on Truth or Dare Extreme: Will Nikki be killed by Miguel and Aido? We still have to introduce our first physical challenge,what secret Nikki and Takuma are hiding,where they will stay in Hawaii,and which two people gets drunk!FIND OUT NEXT EPISODE**

**PLZ SEND IN HAWAIIAN THEMED DARES FOR THE NEXT PART PLZ**!


End file.
